


how (not) to use snapchat

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, excessive use of Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snapchatting can get a little out of hand. (the one where baekhyun introduces chanyeol to the fandom of vixx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	how (not) to use snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> the dialogue is actual real talk between my friend q and i. i projected a lot. [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu98eFmZ9r0) is the video in question. (and yes, chanyeol is me irl.) cross-posted from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/2529.html).

Everything goes downhill the moment Baekhyun downloads Snapchat on Chanyeol’s phone for him. 

The only reason Chanyeol doesn’t delete the app is because he knows Baekhyun will inevitably whine and complain to him until he redownloads it. He starts off receiving unnecessary (“cute,” Baekhyun protests) seflies of Baekhyun on his phone. By the hour. 

Usually, Chanyeol would like to say he responds to texts and social media mentions pretty promptly. He doesn’t really see the use of Snapchat, especially when Baekhyun texts him at the same time anyway.

After a while, Baekhyun’s selfies die down to about once a day, maybe twice if he’s feeling “cute”, as he likes to call himself. Sometimes, Chanyeol sends one back, just to humor him. Otherwise, Chanyeol just likes to stick to texting and twitter.

The days pass by normally. Baekhyun raids his house for food. Flops on top of him when he tries to sleep. Normal.

But for a few days, Chanyeol loses Baekhyun. 

Not for real losing, like police-worthy losing, but his Snapchats are few and far inbetween and he barely texts anything for a while. 

And then, one day, Chanyeol wakes up to over a thousand seconds worth of Snapchats. A thousand. He didn’t even think that was possible—shouldn’t there be a limit on these things??

A few of them are from Kyungsoo, who takes pictures of his coworkers and gravely draws gruesome things he’d like to do with them. Chanyeol shudders and thanks the greater powers he doesn’t work with Kyungsoo.

The rest, however, are from none other than Baekhyun. 

Apparently, he’s somehow gotten himself into some sort of fandom overnight called Starlights and he now “stans” (Chanyeol has to Urbandictionary it) some guy, Ken. His real name is Jaehwan. His birthday is April 6th. And he has no ideal type. 

Baekhyun then proceeds to send him numerous videos—10 second clips of Ken singing and dancing. He’s really sweaty in most of them. He’s also very cringy when he tries to act cute, but that might be the whole concept. (He’s a lot like Baekhyun in some ways.)

All of Baekhyun’s Snapchat captions get progressively more salacious, like “omg, he’s so hot it hurts”, “i want to climb him like a /tree/”, and, of course, “pls, ken, get /in/ me”.

It’s about the ass crack of dawn at the moment and Chanyeol squints away the sleep in his eyes, trying to focus on all of the Snaps Baekhyun sends him from the night before. When he gets to the end, he takes a selfie of his unamused face, captioning it, “pull yourself together you’re a mess”.

He pulls the covers over his head and falls back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol shouldn’t have assumed he would be in the clear if he mostly just ignored all of Baekhyun’s thirst Snapchats. Because the next thing he knows, Chanyeol finds Baekhyun at his doorstep, laptop in tow and grin stretched across his face.

“Let me just show you a video,” he insists, pushing past Chanyeol and spreading himself on Chanyeol’s already made bed. 

“It’s going to be fun,” he says. “You’ll be fine,” he says. 

Baekhyun ends up showing him all of VIXX’s music videos, in chronological order, clean version of Voodoo Doll before dirty. 

Every five seconds, he points to a random member and quizzes Chanyeol on who it is. It’s honestly so difficult with all of the hair changes and makeup, but 80% of the time, he can guess who three of them are.

“This is good progress,” Baekhyun sniffs as he sits back, triumphant that he now has penetrated Chanyeol’s defences and suckered a “I guess they’re pretty decent” out of him.

Chanyeol, naively, thinks it’s over. He’s so wrong, it’s almost painful.

The Snapchats don’t stop. Baekhyun has weaned off Ken to send him Snaps of the _other_ members Chanyeol can’t even remember the names of, in attempt of sucking him into the “dark pits of tears and heartache that is vixx”. 

And then, Baekhyun sends him a life-changing Snapchat of Leo playing with a little girl, pinching her cheeks and generally showing emotion. 

Chanyeol feels like he just got ran over by an 18-wheeler. 

Frantically, he takes a blurry picture of his foot and captions, “where is that from. omg”

Baekhyun sends back a picture of an interview he’s watching, “where is what from.”

“leo. playing with babies,” Chanyeol types back, along with a picture of his bedroom door. It’s closed, probably to symbolize he can’t walk out of this anymore. That he has closed the door and accepted his fate that he can’t escape.

He locks his phone and lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He has no idea what he’s getting himself into.   
  
  
  
  
“Oh my god,” Chanyeol whispers to himself. It’s past midnight and he has somewhere to be in the morning and he’s currently on his laptop, lights turned off. 

He’s watching his compiled playlist of Leo and Snapchatting Baekhyun shots accompanied with captions like, “i hate myself” and “i’m actually disgusting” and “i hope you’re happy”.

He gets Snapchats of mostly darkness and maybe the shape of Baekhyun’s nose doused in shadows, captioned with, “u’re insane” and “i’m. i’m so sorry i made u into this monster”. 

Giggling hysterically, Chanyeol sends a picture of Leo blushing, “no you’re not, and i’m officially a p.o.s.”

“i’m gonna throw u in the trash if u don’t let me sleep,” is what he gets back. 

Setting down his phone, Chanyeol goes back to his laptop and names the playlist “Jung Taekwoon, ruiner of lives”. 

He gets no sleep that night.  
  
  
  
  
Somehow, Baekhyun secures VIP tickets to the next VIXX showcase. Chanyeol screams into his phone when Baekhyun ecstatically informs him over the line. He sounds like he’s crying a little.

They spend the next few months waiting in anticipation, filled with nerves and excitement. Chanyeol starts to Snapchat just as obsessively as Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sends them both a selfie of his death glare, captioned with “stop wasting my time with stupid stories”.

When the showcase date arrives, they both stand in line for a good portion of the day. And when the VIXX members come out on stage hours later, Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s hands so hard that he starts to cry. Or maybe it’s because _this is really happening._  

Everything feels so surreal, from the first performance, to Ravi’s broken English, to Ken’s greasy fanservice. They’re also impossibly more attractive in real life than in the pictures. Baekhyun sobs uncontrollably periodically through the showcase.

As the concert ends, Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun up on wobbly knees, “That. Was amazing. Oh my god.” 

Baekhyun nods in agreement and they stand in line again, getting ready to hi-touch the members. 

Chanyeol. Isn’t ready. For Leo to be the first one in line for him to high-five. He grips Leo’s hand for a second and embarrassingly blurts, “I love you.” 

Leo’s hands are so soft. He smiles widely at Chanyeol and Chanyeol sort of blurs through the next two members before shaking himself out of his trance and resolutely looking at all the members, trying to mentally photograph this moment. 

It goes by too fast, like when Baekhyun accidently sets the time of his Snapchat to 3 seconds and he writes a whole damn paragraph worth of a caption.   
  
  
  
  
During his post-concert depression, Chanyeol loses Baekhyun _again_. 

Right in the middle of his recovery stage from Leo and VIXX, he gets a barrage of Snapchats. They’re all of a new group, EXO. 

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol groans into his pillow, but he compliantly watches a guy named Chen dance and sing his way through the screen of his phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos = ♥


End file.
